smash_bros_lawl_what_iffandomcom-20200214-history
Smol Nozomi
Entrance High Quality Ripped Into Reality Nozomi will be thrown out of a computer screen. Moveset Neutral B: Snow Halation Nozomi summons a cloud to constantly sprinkle snow. Similar to Yomika's Dragon Flow, characters standing under the Halation will take damage. 1% per half second. Stay in it for over 3 seconds and you'll be frozen solid. Using certain A attacks while Nozomi is in the Halation will yield different effects. Her dash attack will have Nozomi slide for longer than normal and leave some sleet in her wake. Sleet will slow opponents down while standing on it and won't be able to jump. There's 8 seconds until it melts. Aerials will have Nozomi throw a snowflake in the direction corresponding to the special (Except for neutral air, which does nothing). Smash attacks will completely move the Halation in their respective direction. The longer you charge, the further it goes. Finally, there's a 25% chance that any projectile thrown by the opponent will freeze if it's gone through the Halation. Nozomi can pick these items up and throw them. Side B: Washi Washi Nozomi will jump in an arc and latch onto anyone in her way. She'll then fondle the opponent. This won't be useful at low percents as Nozomi will always fall to the ground afterwards, leaving her open. The hornier the character is, the longer Nozomi will fondle. Up B: BEANED Nozomi will ride on the Bean upwards. When it reaches the top, the Bean will pull off its infamous earrape. Anybody near the Bean when the earrape starts will be blown back. You can't change the angle, nor can you start the earrape manually. Down B: Smol Miracles Nozomi will perform a smol miracle, which acts similar to Mr. Game & Watch's Judge. One of 5 possibilities can happen: * An explosion. * Triggering horniness. * Get a random buff in attack, speed, defense, or jump. * Heal some damage * Nothing happens. This makes Nozomi so sad she'll take 1% damage. Final Smash: The Smolitzer Nozomi will pilot one of The Voice's spherics, turning it into the Smolitzer. In this state, simply dashing into anyone will do massive damage. Pressing B will launch a Smol Fist. This will home in on the closest opponent. Nozomi will exist the Smolitzer after 15 seconds. Taunts * Up Taunt: Nozomi will appear sad, before smiling while a fanfare plays. * Side Taunt: A question mark will float besides Nozomi as she thinks. * Down Taunt: Nozomi uses both of her legs to move around in a two frame animation loop. Once facing the left and once facing the right. This happens whilst the song "My Boo" plays in the background. Victory Options/Lose Pose * Option 1: Nozomi will dance under he Halation as it snows down. * Option 2: Nozomi sits as she smiles and blushes * Option 3: Nozomi will take off on her Smolitzer, * Losing Pose: Hangs her head down and frowns. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Slivagunner Category:Female